


Young Love~

by XoYoongioX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoYoongioX/pseuds/XoYoongioX
Summary: Taeyong and I were doing a bet. Whoever has more money has to date their crush. Well, lets say, I didn’t want to lose.





	Young Love~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I decided to take a break and write my first One Shot! Even though this might be bad, please read until the end and decide if you want to see more of me then. Please comment suggestions for what you want in the future. Don't forget to leave kudos! Anywhoo! you should stop reading this and get to the fic! I love you guys! Leave suggestions for what you want me to call you guys!  
> ~Author~Nim

I was in the club with my best friends, Irene and Jennie. They were there with their boyfriends. As you know, i’m that girl who doesn’t give a fuck about boys. I was there wearing an oversized MONSTA X hoodie and black ripped skinny jeans. You must be thinking that i’m joking. Well, sucks to be you because i’m not. Haha! I was happily drinking my apple juice when this one idiot walked over to me, smirking.

“Heyy Y/N ~ you look pretty ~” this random boy said.

He was obviously white girl wasted, so I just presented him an uninterested face. He suddenly clung onto my arm like a magnet and stayed there. I made an attempt to push him off, but he wouldn’t budge. He reached for my wallet trying to take my money. I pushed him hard.

“Yah! Follow me if you want money!” I was surprised by the fact that he started to follow me.

I brought him into a dark alley. I asked him to sit on the muddy, wet, cold ground. I kept giving him bottles of booze. He kept drinking and drinking, because he thought I would give him my money. I told him to take his shirt off, he did, and all I saw was a big bum. I laughed and kicked him. I told him to pass me his wallet. He was so drunk he was licking the ground water. It was so disgusting. I took $20 and replaced it with $1. I told him I gave him money and to run before I kicked him again. He ran away leaving his shirt.

“WOOHOO! Level up! Now I beat that stupid ass!” I laughed and went back inside the club.

“Yah! Lee Taeyong! Im gonna beat you!~” I put up a whole lot of money, he just chuckled.

Taeyong and I were doing a bet. Whoever has more money has to date their crush. Well, I didn’t want to lose.

Taeyong walked over to me, “yah~ Kim Y/N.. are you sure you got that money from your own effort? I saw you did something to that drunk boy.” He eyes me.

“Yah! Did you stare me down or something??! You stalker!” I pushed him. He just laughed.

He came closer, he whispered into my ear: “Who’s the loser? You, Y/N. Now go confess.” He hit my back, playfully.

Taeyong and I are best friends since childhood. He was always there for me, but I can’t just go out there and confess, you see, he is my crush.

“Haha!!!! You thought! I don’t have a crush!!” I hit his arm playfully. He looked at me like he was suspicious.

Taeyong just rolled his eyes. He walked cutely to his own crush. Who, just yesterday, confessed to him. *Sigh* I was too late. He has someone else already. Why would I care? I stared down at my feet, and walked out of the club.

I walked through the night, the wind blowing across my face was soft. I brought colored smoke. I was so heartbroken. I opened up the blue canister and it started praying blue smoke and ran. The blue smoke was flying through the air peacefully. I just slowly stopped running and sat down while looking at the sky.

“When are you gonna notice my feelings, Taeyong. I cant anymore! You left me!” I started crying. What? Even though i'm a badass, I still have a heart.

“Hey, now~ who said I would leave you alone?” I saw Taeyong coming towards me, running. I was so shocked, that I was at a loss for words.

He laid beside me and started to run his fingers through my hair. I was blushing. Hard.

“Look Y/N, I. Won’t. Leave. You. Alone.” He said breaking the silence.

~Magic Time Skip: 3 Days later<3~

He said he wouldn’t leave me alone. And yup, he didn’t. HE KEPT ANNOYING ME 24/7 JKSJS HE WAS ALWAYS AROUND ME CLINGING ONTO ME AND SCREAMING OUT: “EVERYONE!!! Y/N IS MY GIRLFRIEND! IF ANYONE HURTS HER I’LL SNAP YOUR NECK!!”

I look down in embarrassment. They are all congratulating me. I was blushing but thank god, Jennie walked in.

“Wow, Y/N~ Taeyong is your boyfriend? You finally confessed or what?? Spill the beans!!” She said in excitement. 

I told her everything and she was laughing hysterically for 5 straight minutes.

“YAHHH! Stop laughing!” Then Taeyong came to me and clung onto my arm.

“Heyy Jagiya~ Is this girl disturbing you?” Since I can’t get rid of Jennie, I just nodded my head yes.

He turned cold as f***. He looked at Jennie and said straight to her face, “Stop laughing at her.” his demanding words scared Jennie, so she stopped laughing immediately and nodded. He then looked at me, and pecked my lips. I was so shocked, I held my lips.

“Remember, It’s still not a kiss, i’ll give you a kiss later. Okay, Jagiya?~” He winked.

“YAH! No flirting in class, Taeyong! Taeyong and Y/N, detention, NOW!” This rude teacher demanded.

We got up from our seats and slowly made our way to the detention room. I give Taeyong one of my death glares. He is the one who keeps on putting me in detention! He held my hand as we were walking out, our classmates were cheering, what the hell? I sat down. The detention teacher, who looked too young to be a teacher, Heechul, was glancing at us every-so-often while reading his book.

“YAH! TAEYONG! You’re the one who keeps putting me in detention! YAH YOU!!” I smack his head. He only rubs it while smiling.

“Its okay Jagi~! At least you’re here with me~!” He pinched your cheeks. OML this boy.

Its been 20 minutes. Taeyong was talking about what he loves about me. How he loves me, how he loves the way I smile, ect.

I finally decided to say: “YAH LEE TAEYONG! YOU HAVE SEULGI! YOUR CRUSH! WHY DO YOU LOVE ME! STOP LYING TO ME! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO USE ME!” I look down after blurting that out.

“No, Y/N. I hate her. I only loved you and only you.” He held my neck and kissed me softly.

I kissed him back. OH MY LORD! you don’t know how much I have waited for this!

“I really, REALLY love you Jagi ~ please accept my love ~!” I nodded and he hugged me.

He kissed me one more time, I smile while I hold his neck and he holds my waist.

“Aigoo! I love young love!” Mr. Heechul says. He claps his hands.

We both laughed.


End file.
